


Memorias de un asalta-cunas

by YuiMakino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Diferencia de edad, M/M, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiMakino/pseuds/YuiMakino
Summary: Kuroo está irremediablemente atraído por el hermanito de Akiteru. Y parece que es mutuo.





	Memorias de un asalta-cunas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueDreamsSM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/gifts).
  * A translation of [Memoirs of a Cradle Robber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230931) by [realmSpinner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realmSpinner/pseuds/realmSpinner). 



> * Los personajes tienen 22 y 17, esto se considera menor de edad en algunas partes del mundo y no en otras. Etiquetado como 'menor de edad' por las dudas, especialmente porque este fic trata sobre el concepto de 'menor de edad'.
> 
> Un spin-off de un drabble.
> 
> Lemmon convertido en drama.
> 
> NdT: Esta traducción esta hecha por el cumpleaños del rubio y dedicada a Blue Dreams, quien logró la gran hazaña de juntar sus Yui-puntos.  
> Beteado por Murkami-papa casada-Lor

En sus veintidós años de edad, Kuroo Tetsurou nunca, ni siquiera una vez, había albergado la idea de ser un asalta-cunas.

De hecho, él argumentaría que es todo lo contrario en realidad. Su primera novia había sido dos años mayor que él, una chica de tercer año de preparatoria, mientras que él era un simple chico de primero (y hombre, se deleitó con los celos de sus compañeros durante ese tiempo), y para cuando él mismo era de tercer año, había tenido _algo_ con un chico universitario. A pesar de su naturaleza retorcida y estilo de vida bromista, él siempre se había sentido atraído por los del tipo más maduro, los más intelectuales, los más experimentados.

En retrospectiva, tal vez esa fue la razón precisa de su caída.

Tsukishima Kei siempre había sido maduro para su edad.

Tsukishima Kei siempre había recibido algunas de las mejores calificaciones de su clase.

En cuanto a cuánta experiencia tenía Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo no estaba seguro, pero estaba desesperadamente ansioso por descubrirlo. Lo cual lo trajo de vuelta al problema en cuestión.

Kuroo no debería sentir esta atracción por el hermano menor de su amigo. Especialmente cuando el hermano menor de su amigo tenía diecisiete años. Diecisiete, pero tan, tan hermoso, con esos afilados ojos de color miel y los mechones de rizos dorados que rozaban la pálida piel de su esbelto cuello y piernas que se prolongaban hasta el infinito. Diecisiete, pero lo suficientemente ingenioso como para desviar las bromas juguetonas de Kuroo con facilidad y enviarle largas y ardientes miradas de reojo con una sonrisa burlona en sus bonitos labios rosados. Diecisiete, pero lo suficientemente tortuoso como para caminar casualmente por la casa recién salido de la ducha con nada más que una toalla alrededor de su cintura cada vez que Kuroo estaba cerca. Tan tortuoso como para meter los dedos de sus pies debajo del pantalón de Kuroo y dibujar círculos contra su piel bajo la seguridad de una manta mientras los tres miraban películas en el sofá.

Kuroo estaba siendo seducido por un chico de diecisiete años.

Y estaba funcionando.

Juraría que podía ver las cunas bailando alrededor de su cabeza, haciéndolo sentirse mareado y frustrado, todo a la vez.

—¿Kuroo?

Él se sobresaltó, parpadeando. Las cunas desaparecieron en un instante, y Kuroo se encontró mirando con sorpresa  a Tsukishima Akiteru. Él miro su alrededor... el familiar dormitorio de Akiteru, el libro abierto en su regazo, el reloj en la pared que mostraba la una y media.

Ah. Cierto. Estaba en la residencia de los Tsukishima para estudiar para un examen que Akiteru y él tenían el día siguiente en su clase de química.

—Lo siento, me desconecte—Kuroo dijo con una sonrisa tímida. Se dio cuenta de que sostenía un lápiz entre sus dedos y comenzó a girarlo. Akiteru lo dio una mirada, una que cuestionaba las acciones de Kuroo, pero desapareció tan pronto como llegó.

—¿Estás listo para repasar la guía de estudio otra vez?—Akiteru preguntó.

—Sí—Kuroo estuvo de acuerdo inmediatamente, cerrando su libro con demasiado entusiasmo. Las ecuaciones químicas eran mucho más fáciles de analizar que sus pensamientos sobre Tsukishima Kei. Giró la silla de la computadora de Akiteru hacia la cama mientras Akiteru enterró su mano en los cientos de papeles que cubrían su cama para pescar la guía de estudio. Parecía que acababa de encontrarla cuando llamaron a la puerta de la habitación.

El sonido hizo que Kuroo se pusiera tenso.

—Adelante—Akiteru llamó. Kuroo ni siquiera miró hasta que el sonido revelador del chirrido terminó. Akiteru realmente necesitaba poner un poco de aceite en las bisagras de la puerta.

Como esperaba, Kei estaba parado en la entrada. Kuroo trató de controlar la reacción natural de su cuerpo hacia el otro hombre, aunque no pudo evitar que su estúpido corazón revoloteara en su pecho. Apenas se las arregló para apartar los ojos de esos pálidos muslos expuestos por un par de shorts de mezclilla azul.

—Hey— saludó Tsukishima en un tono casi aburrido. Levantó las manos, y Kuroo notó que tenía una paleta roja abierta en una, y dos paletas de helado colgando de la otra—. Mamá quería que te las trajera.

—Genial, gracias— respondió Akiteru con una sonrisa, tendiéndole la mano para aceptar el dulce regalo. En pleno verano, era una buena oferta.

—Estás en la universidad y tu mamá todavía te trae paletas—resopló Kuroo. Akiteru lo ignoró con una sonrisa y luego rasgó el paquete. La atención de Kuroo fue robada cuando Tsukishima se paró frente a él

—¿Eso significa que no vas a tomar una?—preguntó Tsukishima, levantando una ceja. El paquete se arrugó mientras lo sostenía en alto, expectante. Kuroo echó un vistazo a sus largos dedos envueltos alrededor de la envoltura antes de atrapar su mirada.

—Nunca dije eso— respondió Kuroo inocentemente, alcanzando la paleta. Pero por supuesto, Tsukishima tomaría ese momento para envolver sus labios alrededor de su propia paleta, y Kuroo se concentró en esa vista antes de darse cuenta de que no estaba agarrando nada más que aire. Tsukishima había soltado la paleta sellada, y esta cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo. Instintivamente, Kuroo ensanchó sus piernas para que no cayera sobre sus pies. Esos labios envueltos alrededor de la paleta giraron las esquinas hacia arriba, y Kuroo siguió impotente esa sonrisa mientras se acercaba más y más.

Estaba recogiendo la paleta que se había caído. Kuroo, lógicamente, entendía esto. Pero la lógica era algo difícil a lo que aferrarse cuando el chico con el que había estado fantaseando durante semanas estaba entre sus piernas, mirándolo con un destello juguetón brillando en sus ojos y jarabe rojo derritiéndose contra sus labios. Kuroo sintió que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba cuando Tsukishima presionó la paleta a pasar más profundo por sus labios con un sutil sorbo. Hubo un breve destello de lengua cuando Tsukishima se sacó la paleta de la boca, casi haciendo gemir a Kuroo, antes de que el familiar sonido del plástico al ser arrugado llegara a sus oídos otra vez.

—Dedos de mantequilla—Tsukishima lo pinchó mientras se paraba, tendiéndole una vez más la paleta. A pesar de la sangre corriendo por sus oídos, Kuroo sabía que Akiteru todavía estaba en la habitación, justo detrás de Tsukishima, y si se sentaba allí y miraba boquiabierto a Tsukishima todo el día, Akiteru seguramente haría preguntas.

Kuroo preferiría morir antes de que Akiteru descubriera qué clase de influencia tenía su hermano menor sobre él.

Aclarándose la garganta silenciosamente, Kuroo agarró la paleta de hielo con fuerza.

—Lo hiciste a propósito—le respondió Kuroo. El verdadero significado detrás de esas palabras no se le escapó a Tsukishima. El rubio alto tenía una sonrisa satisfecha, y eso lucia bien en él.

—No culpes a los demás por tus dudas—respondió Tsukishima. Volvió a poner la paleta en su boca antes de darse la vuelta y caminar a través de la habitación. Cuando la puerta se cerró de nuevo, Kuroo tomó una gran bocanada de aire y rápidamente colocó la paleta sobre su cabeza.

—... uh, ¿estás bien?—preguntó Akiteru con cuidado. Kuroo cerró los ojos y dejó que el frío se filtrara en su piel.

—No. No estoy listo para este examen.

—No- ¡Kuroo! ¡Este examen es el sesenta por ciento de nuestra calificación en la clase!

Cierto. Y Tsukishima Kei era 100% intocable.

De alguna manera ese parecía el problema más grande aquí.

\---

Kuroo se las arregló para pasar su examen de química. Apenas.

También se las arregla para pasar otras dos semanas obstinadamente evitando los toques sutiles y las sonrisas seductoras de Tsukishima. Le costó mucho más de lo que debería. Y ahora, caminando casualmente por la acera, se estaba preparando mentalmente para otro encuentro con el hermoso rubio. Había tenido una cita con el dentista el día anterior, y Akiteru había prometido tomar notas para que él no se perdiera de nada en clase. Kuroo realmente estaba agradecido de que Akiteru estuviera en su misma carrera; la mayoría de sus amigos no eran tan estudiosos o responsables como el Tsukishima mayor, y no podía confiar en ellos para tomar notas legibles y decentes. Pensó en quedarse, si era posible, y aniquilarlo en algunos videojuegos mientras estaba con él, ya que no tenía nada más que hacer por la noche.

Una vez en la puerta de entrada, tocó el timbre y oyó el eco en toda la amplia casa. Kuroo siempre tuvo envidia de las cosas bonitas que tenían los Tsukishimas, y juró que un día sería dueño de una casa tan bonita como la de ellos. Con el Sr. Tsukishima siendo un médico y la Sra. Tsukishima como contadora, no era de extrañar que pudieran pagarlo.

Se oyó el sonido de la cerradura al ser destrabada, y luego la puerta principal se abrió. El corazón de Kuroo dio un pequeño y estúpido salto al ver a Tsukishima Kei con su típica camiseta y sus shorts de mezclilla azul. Parecía ser uno de los conjuntos favoritos del adolescente para relajarse, y aunque estele era familiar, la mirada de sorpresa en la cara de Tsukishima no lo era.

—Hola—lo saludó Tsukishima, algo escéptico. Kuroo levantó una ceja ante la extraña actitud.

—Hola—repitió Kuroo—. Akiteru tiene unas notas para mí.

Tsukishima se inclinó más fuerte sobre la puerta, cruzando sus brazos. Lentamente, una sonrisa creció en sus labios, uno que gritaba que el rubio sabía algo que Kuroo no. Hizo a Kuroo sentirse ansioso.

—No has revisado tu teléfono, ¿verdad?—preguntó Tsukishima. Kuroo parpadeó, repentinamente consciente del peso en su bolsillo. Ahora que lo pensaba, no lo había revisado desde que lo usó como su despertador esta mañana.

—Nooo, ¿por qué?—preguntó Kuroo, pescando en su bolsillo y sacando su teléfono. Un par de golpes y clics y estaba mirando un mensaje de Akiteru, diciendo que se reuniría con un viejo amigo hoy y que no estaría en casa—. Oh

—Mhm— musitó Tsukishima. Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Tsukishima abriera la puerta un poco más—. Puedes entrar, sin embargo. Estoy seguro de que las notas están en su habitación.

Kuroo miró hacia adentro. Por lo que pudo ver, todo estaba silencioso y quieto. Sus padres probablemente estaban trabajando, y si Akiteru estaba fuera de la casa, eso significaba que Tsukishima estaba solo. El pensamiento hizo que la mente de Kuroo se tambaleara, y tragó, con fuerza, para alejar esos ciertos pensamientos prohibidos. Él era el adulto aquí. Él tenía que ser el responsable. Tenía que hacer lo correcto y declinar.

—Solo para obtener las notas—Kuroo se encontró diciendo, incluso mientras se golpeaba mentalmente con una escoba. La sonrisa de Tsukishima se hizo un poco más amplia, y él asintió. Kuroo esperaba no lucir tan tenso como se sentía mientras cruzaba el umbral. Se quitó los zapatos, muy consciente de la presencia de Tsukishima detrás de él, y del sonido de la puerta cerrándose. El sonido del seguro fue lo que realmente hizo que se le revolviera el estómago. Trató de calmarse, porque por supuesto, Tsukishima cerraría la puerta de la calle con seguro, era un niño muy responsable, y solo porque él estaba en la casa no significaba que un ladrón no decidiera irrumpir en... —¿Tu mamá y papá están trabajando?

Y joder, en serio, ¿eso era todo lo que podía pensar en preguntar en este momento? Realmente esperaba que Tsukishima no pensara que se lo estaba preguntando para asegurarse de que estuvieran solos, porque esa definitivamente no era su intención.

—Sí. No regresarán hasta tarde. Akiteru, tampoco—respondió Tsukishima detrás de Kuroo mientras este se dirigía a las escaleras. Podía escuchar la diversión en las palabras de Tsukishima, y eso hizo que respirara profundamente. Tsukishima definitivamente estaba pensando que él se lo preguntó para asegurarse de que estuvieran solos. Kuroo se agarró a su fuerza de voluntad y se aferró con fuerza.

—Espero que haya tomado notas medianamente decentes—Kuroo dijo, solo por decir algo. Para mantener el control de la situación. Sabía que las notas de Akiteru serían buenas; siempre lo eran. Las escaleras crujieron suavemente detrás de él, prueba de que Tsukishima todavía lo estaba siguiendo.

—Esa es una buena excusa para usar cuando no entiendes el material—Tsukishima resopló. Kuroo le lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro cuando llegaron a lo alto de la escalera.

—La química es mi especialidad. Soy una estudiante modelo—Kuroo bromeó.

—Mm. Es por eso que obtuviste un 62 en el último examen—Tsukishima asintió con falsa comprensión. Kuroo graznó.

—¿Por qué Akiteru te dice estas cosas?—Kuroo suspiró, dirigiéndose al final del pasillo donde estaba la habitación de Akiteru.

—Porque soy su dulce y angelical hermano—Tsukishima dijo con una voz demasiado inocente, lo que provocó que Kuroo soltara una carcajada.

—Si tú eres un ángel, yo soy pie grande—comentó Kuroo. La habitación de Akiteru era la misma que siempre, libre de desorden. Efectivamente, sus notas estaban asentadas prolijamente encima de una carpeta en su escritorio, y Kuroo las agarró, mirando el material. Frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que se había perdido el comienzo de un nuevo capítulo, porque había términos poco familiares que le devolvían la mirada.

—¿Quieres una paleta?—preguntó Tsukishima. Kuroo hizo una pausa en su lectura, manteniendo obstinadamente sus ojos en el papel. Demonios, por un momento allí, todo fue normal. Por un segundo, se olvidó de la tensión que crepitaba entre ellos, y ahora se hizo añicos por el recuerdo de Tsukishima entre sus piernas con una paleta roja derretida entre sus labios. Sintió que el calor trepaba por su nuca y se aclaró la garganta.

—Nah. No, gracias—Kuroo dijo, esperando sonar normal mientras regresaba a la puerta de la habitación de Akiteru. Desafortunadamente, allí estaba Tsukishima, apoyando su espalda contra el marco de la puerta y lanzando una mirada burlona hacia Kuroo.

—¿Estás seguro?—Tsukishima preguntó, inclinando su cabeza a un lado de una manera que era demasiado linda. Kuroo se mordió el interior de su labio.

—Positivo—Kuroo respondió, todavía aferrándose a esa fuerza de voluntad. Tsukishima lo miró por un momento más. Entonces, el momento se rompió cuando la mirada del rubio cayó hacia un lado y un pequeño suspiro se le escapó. Kuroo se sorprendió al ver el movimiento, por breve que fuera, porque casi parecía que Tsukishima estaba... decepcionado.

—¿Quieres jugar algunos videojuegos, entonces?—preguntó Tsukishima a continuación. Claramente estaba buscando excusas para hacer que Kuroo se quedara más tiempo, y esto le estaba provocando cosas raras a Kuroo. En ese momento, Kuroo pensó que era suficiente. Habían estado bailando sobre el tema por siempre, nunca lo sacaron a la luz, y Kuroo era el adulto aquí. Kuroo debería ser quien arrancara esta... esta cosa de raíz, antes de que se volviera peligroso.

—Ambos sabemos que no debería—Kuroo respondió seriamente. Observó, ansioso, cuando los ojos de Tsukishima se abrieron de par en par. Luego, con una bola de terror formándose rápidamente en lo profundo de su estómago, observó los párpados de Tsukishima bajar, un destello recorriendo sus bonitos ojos que envió un pinchazo de excitación a la columna vertebral de Kuroo.

—¿No deberías o no quieres?—Tsukishima preguntó, ronroneó, su mirada ardiente. Kuroo sintió que se le secaba la garganta. Obviamente, esto no era sobre videojuegos.

—No debería—Kuroo dijo, casi gimiendo de frustración cuando su voz se quebró. Se aclaró la garganta y siguió adelante, pasó por el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Akiteru y pasó a Tsukishima. Él abrió la boca para repetir—. No debería.

—Así que quieres—la voz de Tsukishima lo siguió. Aunque Kuroo sabía que era imposible, las palabras parecían resonar en el pequeño espacio del pasillo a su alrededor, reverberando a través de su cuerpo. Meses de deseo reprimido tenían la culpa de las siguientes palabras que cayeron de entre sus labios.

—Por supuesto que quiero—Kuroo confesó a regañadientes, girándose de vuelta. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba tratando de lograr con ese movimiento. Él debería haber seguido caminando, bajado por las escaleras, salir por la puerta y _marcharse_. Pero él había dado la vuelta.

Y Tsukishima estaba allí, más cerca que nunca, con los párpados medio cerrados, los ojos color miel enfocados en sus labios y los brazos extendi-

La mano de Kuroo se aflojó y las notas de Akiteru tocaron el suelo. Los labios de Tsukishima se movían contra los suyos, los dedos de Tsukishima se enredaron en su cabello, y Kuroo juraba que su corazón latía con la fuerza suficiente como para sacudir todo su cuerpo con cada latido. Algo suave y húmedo trazó la costura de sus labios, la lengua de Tsukishima - el cerebro confuso de Kuroo le suministró esto un poco tarde, y Kuroo pudo sentir un caliente y tembloroso aliento en su rostro.

—Yo también—Tsukishima murmuró contra sus labios, sus ojos oscuros y prometedores.

Kuroo sintió sus dedos escaparse del poder de voluntad al que desesperadamente se había aferrado. En su lugar, esos dedos agarraron las caderas de Tsukishima, jalando al joven más cerca. Tsukishima hizo un pequeño sonido ante eso, pero Kuroo no estaba prestando mucha atención, enfocado, en cambio, en besar el sonido directamente de sus labios. Pensó en los labios de Tsukishima manchados de rojo con el jarabe de cereza de la paleta, y se preguntó si podría volverlos rojos bajo sus propias atenciones. Con el pensamiento abrumando su mente, mordió la suave piel del labio inferior de Tsukishima, saboreando el jadeo que lo acompañó. Él tomó ventaja de la boca abierta del rubio, deslizando su lengua dentro y presionando el cuerpo de Tsukishima contra la puerta de su dormitorio.

Tsukishima arqueó su cuerpo de la puerta hacia el frente de Kuroo, levantando una pierna para envolverla alrededor de la cintura de Kuroo. La forma en que se enganchó alrededor de la pierna de Kuroo, inmovilizándolo allí, se sintió posesivo. Los dedos del rubio vagaron por la piel caliente de la mandíbula y el cuello de Kuroo, tirando sugestivamente del cuello de su camiseta. Kuroo estaba hiper consciente de cada toque mientras sus lenguas se deslizaban una contra la otra. Anhelando más, colocó una mano sobre la pierna desnuda de Tsukishima, deslizando su mano por la suave piel hasta que sus dedos se hundieron burlonamente en la orilla de sus shorts. Las caderas de Tsukishima se sacudieron por el contacto, un gemido en sus labios que Kuroo lamió ansiosamente.

Con la sangre corriendo por sus oídos, Kuroo estuvo a punto de pasar por alto el hecho de que Tsukishima estaba tratando de alcanzar a ciegas la manija de la puerta de su habitación. Cuando la puerta se abrió, ambos tropezaron, pero se las arreglaron para mantenerse pegados el uno al otro mientras se metían dentro. Kuroo respiró pesadamente, deslizando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos traseros de los shorts de Tsukishima mientras se acercaban a la cama.

—Eres un maldito provocador—gruñó Kuroo, apretando su trasero a través del material de jean. Las mejillas de Tsukishima estaban bastante rosadas, y Kuroo notó que sus labios no estaban tan rojos como con el jarabe de cereza, pero definitivamente lucían bien besados. También fue excitante ver a Tsukishima mirándolo con las pupilas dilatadas y una expresión de admiración que nunca antes había visto en la cara del rubio. Kuroo podía sentir su orgullo hincharse.

—... es divertido  burlarse de ti—Tsukishima se rió sin aliento, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kuroo y tirando de él hacia atrás. Aterrizaron en un desastre de extremidades en la cama de Tsukishima. Tener a Tsukishima debajo de él envió otra oleada de mariposas hacia el estómago de Kuroo y toda su sangre corrió hacia el sur. ¿Cómo es que era tan hermoso...

Y joven...

Kuroo dudó por un momento, pero el momento se hizo añicos rápidamente cuando la mano de Tsukishima se envolvió en la nuca de Kuroo. Tsukishima levantó los hombros de la cama, buscando activamente el beso de Kuroo. Sentir esos suaves labios de vuelta contra los suyos era algo contra lo que Kuroo no podía pelear. Él inclinó la cabeza para besar al chico más profundamente, empujándolo para que así Tsukishima volviera a acostarse en la cama. Era casi como, ahora que la línea había sido cruzada, que la presa se había roto, la sensación de urgencia se había reducido a una constante quemadura. Kuroo se tomó un dulce tiempo trazando la forma de los labios de Tsukishima, la sensación de su lengua, el sabor de su boca. Todo el tiempo, los dedos de Tsukishima masajeaban círculos en su nuca, y la sensación era tan buena que, si fuera un gato, estaría ronroneando. Sintiéndose envalentonado por la respuesta entusiasta de Tsukishima a sus besos, Kuroo dejó que su mano descansara contra la mezclilla en la cintura de Tsukishima antes de arrastrarla lentamente hacia arriba, arrastrando las yemas de sus dedos por el estómago de Tsukishima y por su caja torácica.

Tsukishima se retorció con el toque, su estómago saltó bajo su mano. El pequeño maullido más dulce sonó contra sus labios, y provocó algo caliente en las entrañas de Kuroo.

¿Qué tipo de sonidos podría hacer Tsukishima?

Separó sus labios de los de Tsukishima para explorar, divirtiéndose al ver que el rubio levantaba la cabeza como para perseguirlo. Le mostró a Tsukishima una sonrisa prometedora antes de arrastrar sus besos por un lado de su mandíbula hasta la suave piel de su cuello. Tsukishima suspiró y volvió la cabeza, alentando la acción. Kuroo lamió el cuello de Tsukishima mientras gentilmente pellizcaba una protuberancia rosa en el pecho del chico, complacido de escuchar como otro jadeo se le escapaba.

—¿Eres sensible?—Kuroo respiró contra su piel, los dientes mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja de Tsukishima mientras frotaba su pezón entre dos dedos otra vez. La espalda del rubio se arqueó con el toque, empujando su pecho más cerca de la mano de Kuroo. Kuroo sintió que los dedos de Tsukishima se deslizaban por sus costados y se enganchaban en las trabillas de sus jeans. Cuando Tsukishima empujó su mejilla con la suya, Kuroo retrocedió lo suficiente para que Tsukishima lo mirara, con la boca entreabierta y una mirada eléctrica.

—Eso es algo que tendrás que averiguar, ¿verdad?—Tsukishima lo incitó, levantando su cabeza para hablar contra los labios de Kuroo. Sus dedos se cerraron con fuerza en las trabillas del cinturón de Kuroo, tirando del torso de Kuroo hacia entre sus piernas. Los párpados de Kuroo se cerraron, y dejó que Tsukishima frotara sus caderas juntas. Su polla palpitó en la atención, y sin vergüenza devolvió el movimiento, con más insistencia, presionando a Tsukishima contra el colchón con pequeños movimientos de sus caderas. Sintió la respiración cálida y húmeda de Tsukishima caer en jadeos contra sus labios hasta que un honesto y complacido gemido se unió a ellos. Sacudió a Kuroo de su estupor, incitándolo a estrellar sus labios en otro beso caliente.

El cuerpo de Kuroo vibraba con tanta energía que no estaba seguro de qué hacer consigo mismo. Quería tener las manos en cada centímetro del cuerpo de Tsukishima a la vez, y sin embargo, aquí estaba el rubio, todavía completamente vestido, todavía logrando hacerle perder la cabeza. Por mucho que lo encendiera sentir la dureza de Tsukishima rozándose contra la suya, escuchar sus gemidos y jadeos de placer, meter su lengua dentro y fuera de la boca de Tsukishima, Kuroo sabía que estaría tremendamente decepcionado si ambos se venían sin que pudiera explorar el cuerpo de Tsukishima.

Arrancó sus labios de los de Tsukishima, tomándose un momento para mirar las pestañas del rubio aleteando y levantándose detrás de sus gafas cuando Tsukishima abrió los ojos. Kuroo notó que los cristales estaban un poco nublados por su sesión de besos, así que levantó una mano para quitarlos con cuidado.

—Te quiero fuera de esos shorts—Kuroo rogó, arrastrando sus caderas deliberadamente lento sobre la erección aun vestida de Tsukishima. Tsukishima gimió en respuesta, alcanzando con una mano temblorosa las gafas que Kuroo sostenía. Él las tomó de vuelta y rápidamente limpió los marcos con su camisa antes de deslizarlas de nuevo por el puente de su nariz.

—No puedo ver bien sin ellas— Tsukishima ofreció en explicación, antes de que una sonrisa maliciosa cayera sobre su rostro—. Y si quieres que los shorts se vayan, vas a tener que apartarte de mí.

Tsukishima frotó sus caderas hacia arriba, convirtiéndolo en un desafío, y Kuroo gimió, disfrutando de la dulce fricción unos momentos más antes de obligarse a sí mismo a retirar su cuerpo. Tsukishima se sentó rápidamente, dirigiendo las manos directamente hacia el botón y la cremallera de sus shorts, tirando de ellos hacia abajo junto con sus calzoncillos tan pronto como estuvieron abiertos. Kuroo se sentó en cuclillas, mirando con avidez la pálida y cremosa piel que se revelaba, su mirada deteniéndose en la dura longitud de la polla de Tsukishima. Estaba enrojecida y colgando fuertemente entre sus muslos. Kuroo sintió una oleada de satisfacción, sabiendo que él era quien puso al rubio en tal estado.

También sintió una oleada de maldad cuando una idea salió a la luz y envió una sonrisa lobuna a sus labios. Inclinándose hacia adelante, envolvió su mano alrededor de la polla de Tsukishima, pasando su palma por arriba y abajo de la longitud.

—Tu pene es tan bonito como tú—Kuroo murmuró roncamente.

—Ah...—Tsukishima exhaló, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Kuroo lamió sus labios y se inclinó. Pasó su nariz por el estómago de Tsukishima, dejando un beso contra la piel crispada antes de sumergir su lengua en el ombligo de Tsukishima. Tsukishima levantó sus caderas ante la acción, apretando sus dedos entre el cabello de Kuroo.

—¿Esto es lo que intentabas lograr con el pequeño truco de la paleta?—Kuroo preguntó, flotando su cara cerca de la polla de Tsukishima y mirándolo con ojos bailarines. Una ráfaga de aire que casi calificó como una risa vino del rubio.

—Estaba recogiendo tu paleta, pervertido—Tsukishima respondió tímidamente. Kuroo levantó una ceja y tarareó en contemplación, su mirada cayendo hacia la polla enrojecida frente a él. Con una mano sosteniendo la base, Kuroo se inclinó hacia delante para pasar la lengua por la vena de la parte inferior. Las caderas de Tsukishima se sacudieron de nuevo, una especie de lloriqueo estrangulado sonó de su garganta. Sonriendo burlonamente, Kuroo retrocedió y sopló aire contra el área de mojada. El cuerpo de Tsukishima se retorció.

—Creo que debería devolvértela—Kuroo dijo, demasiado casual para ser normal. Observó las cejas fruncidas de Tsukishima sobre sus mejillas coloreadas—. Excitarte por completo e irme.

El destello de pánico en la cara de Tsukishima fue casi divertido de ver.

—No te atrevas—siseó Tsukishima, sentándose un poco más recto. Kuroo se mordió la mejilla para contener una risa, deslizándose sobre sus rodillas para acercar su rostro al del joven.

—Sería lo justo—bromeó Kuroo, su cara peligrosamente cerca de la de Tsukishima pero no lo suficiente como para tocarse. El pánico no disminuyó. De hecho, Kuroo notó sorprendido, la mano de Tsukishima se extendió para envolver un puño en la camisa de Kuroo, como para evitar que el moreno siquiera pensara en irse.

—No lo sería—negó Tsukishima con firmeza. Bajó la barbilla una fracción, mirando hacia un lado como si repentinamente se sintiera tímido. Aun así, mantuvo un estricto control sobre la camisa de Kuroo—. Solo estaba tratando de hacer que te fijaras en mí.

Kuroo pensó que ahora entendía como se sentiría el ser disparado en el corazón con una flecha. Como una polilla a la llama, Kuroo cerró la distancia entre ellos para arrastrar sus labios contra los de Tsukishima una vez más.

—Lo noté—Kuroo murmuró contra sus labios antes de lanzarse en busca de otro beso. Tsukishima se inclinó con facilidad, devolviéndole el beso con un fervor silencioso que le hizo difícil a Kuroo el alejarse nuevamente. Se las arregló, sin embargo, con una sonrisa torcida—. Es un poco difícil no notarte.

Tsukishima no lo miró a los ojos. En cambio, parecía paralizado en los labios de Kuroo. Kuroo no estaba seguro de si él todavía era tímido, o simplemente estaba nervioso por la intimidad entre ellos (ambos estaban bien en su libro), pero entonces la mirada de Tsukishima cayó y sus dedos se hundieron en la parte delantera de sus jeans.

—No debería ser el único desnudo—Tsukishima reclamó, soltando el botón. Kuroo sonrió, besó y mordisqueó la mandíbula del rubio mientras este cuidadosamente se encargaba de la cremallera y tiraba de sus pantalones. Sintiendo que su mitad inferior quedaba expuesta al aire, Kuroo dejó un rápido beso en los labios de Tsukishima antes de deslizarse fuera del colchón para bajarse apropiadamente sus pantalones y bóxers. Dejando ambos arrugados en el suelo, levantó la parte inferior de su camisa hasta que se quitó la tela de los brazos y por sobre la cabeza. Tiró la camisa hacia abajo con el resto de su ropa, observando con interés cómo la mirada miel de Tsukishima viajaba por su cuerpo desnudo.

—Me tienes—Kuroo dijo, volviendo a trepar sobre el colchón hasta que estuvo acurrucado sobre Tsukishima—. ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer conmigo?

Tsukishima envolvió un brazo alrededor del cuello de Kuroo, dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran por el pecho del hombre, a través de sus abdominales, y se envolvieran alrededor de su pene.

—Voy a disfrutarlo—Tsukishima suspiró, lamiendo la unión de los labios de Kuroo mientras deslizaba su pulgar sobre la cabeza de la polla de Kuroo con una mancha húmeda de líquido preseminal. Kuroo gimió ante el gesto, abriendo la boca para invitar a la lengua de Tsukishima adentro. Este beso fue una reminiscencia de los primeros en el pasillo, pesado, caliente y un poco desordenado. Kuroo se estremeció, ahogándose en la sensación de la lengua de Tsukishima rodando contra la suya, en la sensación de los largos dedos de Tsukishima bombeando su polla con lentos arrastres, en el sonido de la respiración de Tsukishima y sus pequeños sonidos de placer. Queriendo escuchar más, queriendo sentir más, Kuroo se dejó caer sobre Tsukishima, alejando su mano, y envolvió un puño alrededor de sus pollas.

El gemido de respuesta de Tsukishima fue alto y hermoso. Kuroo juró que podía sentir la sangre correr por su cuerpo mientras arrastraba su palma sobre ambos, juró que nunca había estado tan excitado en su vida como lo estaba en este momento, escuchando los gemidos de placer de Tsukishima crecer más frecuentemente con el incremento de la velocidad de su mano, sintiendo los dedos de Tsukishima tirar de su cabello y sus labios abiertos revoloteando contra los de Kuroo. Kuroo mordió su labio inferior, apretando su suave forma entre sus dientes antes de chuparlo en su boca.

—K- Kuroo- —Tsukishima jadeó. Casi hizo que Kuroo titubeara de su ritmo al escuchar su nombre raspado y roto de los labios de Tsukishima. Pero cuando la suficiente lógica atravesó el brumoso filtro del placer, Kuroo se dio cuenta de que el rubio temblaba debajo de él, pintando su pálido estómago con rayas blancas.

Hizo que Tsukishima se corriera.

Dios, eso estuvo caliente.

Kuroo mordió el interior de su labio inferior, retirando su mano de donde sus pollas se unieron. Tsukishima estaba jadeando debajo de él, con la cara sonrojada y un moretón en su labio inferior y oh… parecía que Kuroo había sido demasiado rudo. Como en disculpa, Kuroo se inclinó para lamer el moretón en el labio inferior de Tsukishima. Él dudaba que el rubio siquiera entendiera que estaba herido. Tsukishima aprovechó el movimiento para llevar a Kuroo a otra sesión de besos, sus manos hicieron que el alborotado cabello de Kuroo estuviera increíblemente desordenado, y la frente de Kuroo golpeó las gafas de Tsukishima fuera de su puente otra vez. Tsukishima retrocedió de repente, levantando una mano para enderezar sus gafas pero manteniendo la otra firmemente alojada en el cabello de Kuroo.

—Lo siento. No pude contenerlo—Tsukishima se disculpó. Kuroo abrió la boca para protestar, para asegurarle que no tenía de que disculparse, pero Tsukishima continuó—. Quiero que me folles.

Kuroo olvidó cómo respirar por los pocos segundos que miró fijamente a los ojos acalorados de Tsukishima.

—... Jesús—Kuroo respiró, enterrando su cara en el hueco del cuello de Tsukishima—. Creo que casi me vine por escuchar eso.

Hubo una breve pausa antes de que Kuroo escuchara reír a Tsukishima, el sonido era profundo y cercano. Kuroo podía sentir las vibraciones en el cuello de Tsukishima.

—¿Es eso un sí?—Tsukishima preguntó juguetonamente. Kuroo casi saltó cuando sintió una mano encerrar su polla de nuevo, tirando de la piel hacia arriba y hacia abajo dolorosamente lento. Él gruñó en su lugar, elevándose a la vista de Tsukishima.

—Definitivamente no estás ni cerca de ser un ángel—Kuroo lo acusó. Los ojos de Tsukishima brillaron divertidos, manoseando la rendija y haciendo que un escalofrío ascendiera por la columna de Kuroo.

—El lubricante está debajo de la cama—Tsukishima respondió. Lamentándolo Kuroo dejó el calor de Tsukishima para pescar con su mano debajo de la cama. Tardó algunos intentos antes de que su mano golpeara una botella.

—Un lugar bastante obvio para esto—Kuroo comentó, haciendo un gesto hacia la botella. Volviendo a la cama, vio que Tsukishima estaba sentado de espaldas a él, con las piernas extendidas y la cabeza vuelta para mirar por encima del hombro. Era una vista que Kuroo intentó quemar en su memoria.

—¿De esta manera está bien?—preguntó Tsukishima.

Cualquiera estaba bien, en lo que respecta a Kuroo. Abrió la tapa y echó una generosa cantidad de lubricante en sus dedos.

—Mientras estés bien contigo—Kuroo respondió, arrastrando los pies detrás de Tsukishima—¿Estás seguro de que quieres comenzar de inmediato? Acabas de venirte…

Para sorpresa de Kuroo, Tsukishima dejó escapar un bufido silencioso.

—Nunca supe que eras así de considerado—respondió Tsukishima. Kuroo resopló.

—Si no fuera considerado, te habría brincado encima hace mucho tiempo—Kuroo sonrió, dejando un rastro de besos con la boca abierta a lo largo del cuello de Tsukishima. Sintió que el cuerpo del rubio se balanceaba hacia él ante el gesto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué eres considerado? Para—Tsukishima protestó con desgana. Kuroo llevó su mano seca a la cintura de Tsukishima, extendiendo sus dedos sobre el hueso de la cadera del rubio y disfrutando de la forma en que la respiración de Tsukishima crecía minuciosamente más rápido. Luego se rió por la respuesta.

—No creo que a Akiteru le hubiera gustado que me le insinuara a su hermanito—Kuroo bromeó, acariciando con la nariz los rizos de Tsukishima.

—No menciones a Akiteru en este momento—Tsukishima dijo, sus palabras llenas de disgusto. La sonrisa de Kuroo se ensanchó.

—Pero eso sería considerado—Kuroo respondió, conteniendo una carcajada. Tsukishima lanzó una mirada por encima de su hombro.

—Cállate—Tsukishima replicó. Kuroo dejó escapar su risa.

—Claro, claro—Kuroo rió entre dientes. Ahuecó el culo de Tsukishima con su mano lubricada, dejando que su dedo medio se deslizara a través de su orificio. Los hombros de Tsukishima se tensaron al primer toque, antes de hundirse de nuevo contra el frente de Kuroo. Kuroo besó el lóbulo de su oreja antes de hablarle en voz baja al oído—. Preferiría mucho más oírte a ti, de todos modos.

Kuroo estaba fascinado por el rosado rubor que se extendió por las orejas de Tsukishima. Besó la rosada piel mientras presionaba con cuidado un dedo para pasar el anillo de músculos. Tsukishima respiró profundamente por la apertura, obligándose a relajarse. En un esfuerzo por distraerlo, Kuroo tomó su barbilla, volteando la cara del rubio para un beso. El ángulo era un poco incómodo y probablemente no podría aguantarlo por mucho tiempo, pero Kuroo aun así disfrutó con los suaves besos mientras sacaba el dedo y lo deslizaba hacia adentro nuevamente. El aliento de Tsukishima volvió a engancharse, pero Kuroo tomó satisfacción en el hecho de que él no estaba apretando su dedo.

Bajando su mano de la barbilla de Tsukishima, Kuroo se detuvo para rodar el pezón de Tsukishima entre sus dedos otra vez. Tsukishima hizo un ruido feliz ante eso, rompiendo su beso para mirar hacia adelante. Kuroo no se ofendió, sabiendo que su cuello probablemente dolía por la extraña posición. En su lugar, Kuroo volvió a la suave piel del cuello de Tsukishima, prodigándole besos y mordiscos. Presionó su dedo más profundo y lo curvó, sintiendo el caliente interior de Tsukishima aprobar el movimiento. Con un zumbido, Tsukishima rodó sus caderas de nuevo sobre su dedo, haciendo que su polla, dura de nuevo, se balanceara en el aire.

Kuroo bajó su mano para envolverla alrededor de la polla de Tsukishima, bombeando con su muñeca. Tsukishima jadeó por la atención, pero se mordió el labio en un intento de contener otros ruidos. Fue algo que Kuroo entendió rápidamente.

—¿Hm? ¿Estás tratando de ser silencioso ahora que dije que prefería oírte?—Kuroo le preguntó al oído. Tsukishima le dedicó una rápida sonrisa que le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber—. Aw, vamos hermoso, quiero escucharte.

Kuroo deslizó un segundo dedo.

—¡Ah...!—Tsukishima jadeó. Kuroo pudo ver sus párpados agitarse antes de que el rubio se volteara lejos de él de nuevo. La mano en la polla de Tsukishima se humedeció cuando los dos dedos de Kuroo se deslizaron más profundo.

—Incluso si estás callado, tu pene es honesto—Kuroo dijo a través de su garganta rígida—. Estás tan mojado para mí.

Las caderas de Tsukishima se sacudieron cuando un gemido escapó de su garganta. Kuroo retiró sus dedos y los hundió, una y otra vez, dilatándolo. Su polla estaba palpitando ante sus propios movimientos. Los sonidos de la garganta de Tsukishima eran cada vez más fuertes y frecuentes, como si no pudiera contenerlos. Le pedían a Kuroo que moviera su mano más rápido, metiendo sus dos dedos dentro y fuera del creciente orificio de Tsukishima, sonidos ahogados que llenaban el espacio entre ellos.

—Qui- ah... ah... quita la mano—Tsukishima jadeó, empujando débilmente contra el brazo de Kuroo. Kuroo hizo lo que le dijo, retirando su mano de la polla de Tsukishima.

—¿Sientes que vas a correrte de nuevo?—Kuroo preguntó con altanería, su propio ego subiendo.

—Date prisa—Tsukishima gimió, extendiendo la mano para envolver su brazo alrededor de la cabeza de Kuroo. Kuroo lamió sus labios y un tercer dedo se unió a los dos primeros. El jadeo resultante fue agudo, y Kuroo tuvo que reducir la velocidad.

—¿Estás bien?—Kuroo preguntó, aclarando su garganta cuando el sonido salió aturdido. La respiración de Tsukishima en la habitación era ruidosa.

—S-si. Nece- —Tsukishima se interrumpió, la pausa sonó en el aire antes de continuar—. Ve... un poco más lento.

Kuroo iba a hacer un comentario sobre Tsukishima diciéndole que se apurara y luego fuera lento, pero algo lo detuvo. Había algo vulnerable en las últimas palabras que había pronunciado, por lo que Kuroo las tomó en serio, introduciendo y soltando sus dedos hasta que Tsukishima comenzó a mover lentamente sus caderas ante el toque.

—Te sientes increíble— Kuroo suspiró contra la piel de su hombro.

—Mm. Tú también—Tsukishima respiró, girando la cabeza. Kuroo levantó su propia cabeza del hombro de Tsukishima y se apresuró a capturar sus labios en otro beso. El beso se cortó con una cadena de saliva que conectaba sus labios, que fue rota cuando Tsukishima lamió el suyo—. Creo que puedo tomarte ahora.

Solo esas palabras hicieron saltar la polla de Kuroo.

—¿Condón?—Kuroo dijo con voz áspera. Tsukishima lanzó una mirada incrédula sobre su hombro.

—¿Ahora?—Tsukishima preguntó. Kuroo gimió.

—Pero-

Tsukishima se arrastró sobre sus manos y rodillas, levantando su trasero en el aire.

—Están en el armario si insistes—Tsukishima dijo. Kuroo miró fijamente hacia el trasero expuesto de Tsukishima, el agujero con el que acababa de jugar, con el borde enrojecido por el estiramiento.

—... Estoy limpio—Kuroo chilló. Tsukishima sonrió, estirando su cuerpo como un gato.

—Yo también—Tsukishima le aseguró. Con manos temblorosas, Kuroo agarró la botella de lubricante y se apresuró a extenderlo sobre su polla palpitante. Él estaba tomando tantas malas decisiones hoy.

Pero ese era un punto irrelevante cuando se estaba enterrando a sí mismo en Tsukishima.

—¡Ah...!—Escuchó a Tsukishima jadear. La apretada opresión abrazó su pene e hizo gemir a Kuroo. Observó con fascinación llena de lujuria mientras arrastraba su polla fuera del culo de Tsukishima y se deslizaba hacia adentro, haciendo que el rubio apretara sus dedos en las sábanas.

—... ¿está esto bien?—Kuroo preguntó, sintiendo una gota de sudor rodar por un lado de su rostro.

—... sí—Tsukishima contestó, con voz tensa. Kuroo rodó sus caderas otra vez, y otra vez, escuchando los ruidos que Tsukishima estaba haciendo hasta que la mayor parte de esa tensión desapareció.

—Ven aquí—Kuroo dijo suavemente, tirando de los brazos de Tsukishima. Tsukishima se sentó de nuevo en el regazo de Kuroo, y gimió silenciosamente cuando Kuroo se meció dentro de él. Kuroo envolvió su mano alrededor de la polla de Tsukishima y la acarició al tiempo que giraba sus caderas.

—Aghn... Kuroo...—Tsukishima suspiró, rebotando suavemente en el regazo de Kuroo. Kuroo clavó sus dedos en la cadera de Tsukishima.

—Creo que siento algo por ti diciendo mi nombre así—Kuroo dijo, follando a Tsukishima un poco más rápido.

—Mm... Kuroo...—Tsukishima gimió, seguramente a propósito. Kuroo acarició la polla de Tsukishima con cada embestida, sintiendo que el líquido preseminal goteaba por su mano. Las caderas de Tsukishima comenzaron a sacudirse erráticamente y Kuroo sabía que estaba cerca. Lo cual era bueno, porque Kuroo no podía soportar mucho más de esto—. Oh... más rápido... ¡Kuroo-!

Kuroo no podía ver el orgasmo de Tsukishima, pero sin duda podía sentirlo. Sus paredes se aferraron a la polla de Kuroo, arrastrándose contra su piel, y Kuroo sintió que sus ojos rodaban hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras su propio orgasmo lo inundaba. Su polla pulsó y se derramó en Tsukishima, dejando su piel vibrando en la reminiscencia. Sintió el peso de Tsukishima apoyándose pesadamente sobre él, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del rubio mientras trataba de controlar su respiración. Estaba caliente y pegajoso, pero eso no impidió que Kuroo apoyara su frente en la espalda de Tsukishima.

No se movió hasta que Tsukishima comenzó a retorcerse.

—... cuidado—Kuroo advirtió cuando Tsukishima se alejó lentamente del regazo de Kuroo. Kuroo no pudo evitar que sus ojos se demoraran en la forma en que su polla se deslizó fuera del agujero húmedo de Tsukishima.

... santo infierno, eso realmente sucedió.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo suficiente para procesar ese hecho, porque Tsukishima estaba envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Con un silencioso 'oof', Kuroo cayó sobre el colchón con Tsukishima acostado sobre él y sus labios. Kuroo cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia el beso, envolviendo sus brazos holgadamente alrededor de la delgada cintura de Tsukishima.

—Mm... Quiero quedarme aquí, pero se supone que debes sacarte el semen si no quieres complicaciones, ¿verdad?—Tsukishima preguntó después de unos prolongados besos. Kuroo parpadeó hacia él, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes por alguna desconocida y estúpida razón.

—Ah... ¿me estás preguntando?—Kuroo preguntó. Tsukishima repentinamente desvió su mirada.

—... Yo... bueno, esa fue mi primera vez. Con alguien, todo el camino, quiero decir—Tsukishima dijo torpemente.

Kuroo sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

—… ¿Qué?—Kuroo preguntó, presa del pánico. Cómo, él quería preguntar. Cómo, cuando Tsukishima era tan seductor con él. Cómo, cuando Tsukishima lo volvió loco y luego se acostó con él tan fácilmente.

Tsukishima se mordió el labio inferior, el labio inferior magullado, querido Dios, luciendo vacilante.

—Yo... quería que fuera contigo. Obviamente. Quiero decir…—Tsukishima comenzó. Kuroo apenas pudo aferrarse a esas palabras, incluso cuando Tsukishima giró esos bonitos ojos en su dirección, repentinamente luciendo decidido—. Kuroo, yo-

Fue un milagro que incluso lo haya escuchado.

Pero definitivamente lo hizo.

Una cerradura siendo abierta, el sonido de un pomo girando...

Tsukishima, también lo escuchó, si es que el haber interrumpido sus palabras y sus asombrados ojos no eran suficiente indicación.

—Mierda- —Kuroo maldijo, apartando a Tsukishima de él y saltando. Él corrió como loco por su ropa, incluso si todavía tenía semen seco sobre él y era asqueroso. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Tsukishima haciendo lo mismo, aunque a un ritmo mucho más lento. Lo cual fue algo que hizo explotar la mente de Kuroo.

—Oye. Cálmate. Nosotros-

—No puedo _calmarme_. Esto nunca debería haber _sucedido_ —Kuroo siseó, su voz amortiguada por ponerse la camisa. Apresuradamente revisó la etiqueta, agradecido de no haberla puesto al revés. Si Akiteru descubrí-

No.

Él ni siquiera quería pensar en eso.

Lanzando sus manos dentro de su pelo, intentó hacerlo lucir presentable. Su cabello casi siempre era un desastre, lo que funcionó a su favor. Sin darle otra mirada a Tsukishima, salió de la habitación, cerrando silenciosamente la puerta detrás de él. Allí, en el pasillo, las notas de Akiteru todavía estaban desparramadas en el piso donde habían sido arrojadas. Kuroo se inclinó para recogerlas cuando el sonido de alguien que subía las escaleras se abrió paso en los oídos de Kuroo. Kuroo se levantó rápidamente con las notas e hizo contacto visual con Akiteru, quien parecía sorprendido.

—Pensé que esos eran tus zapatos—Akiteru lo saludó.

—Ah, sí—Kuroo dijo, tratando de actuar como si no hubiera estado corriendo por su vida—. No vi tu mensaje hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Tsukishima me dejó entrar para obtener tus notas.

Kuroo levantó los dos pedazos de papel.

—Escogiste un mal día para faltar—Akiteru dijo arrastrando las palabras—. Comenzamos un nuevo capítulo-

—Sí, me lo figure al revisar las notas—Kuroo dijo, arrastrando los pies alrededor de Akiteru y hacia las escaleras—. Pero oye, estoy algo apurado. Le dije a mamá que la ayudaría con algo.

Akiteru levantó una ceja.

—¿Bueno? Nos vemos en clase mañana—Akiteru dijo. Kuroo lo saludó, lo cual era una forma realmente estúpida de decir adiós, (¿alguna vez había saludado a Akiteru en su vida?) antes de bajar las escaleras de dos en dos, saltar dentro de sus zapatos y marcharse.

\---

Los siguientes días fueron el infierno.

Kuroo estaba constantemente nervioso, esperando el momento en que Akiteru aparecería frente a él y lo golpearía en la cara. O tal vez incluso peor, por el momento en que la policía aparecía en su puerta y lo arrestaría.

No sucedió.

Akiteru actuó normal. De hecho, incluso comentó que Kuroo era el único que actuaba raro.

El cuarto día después de que 'eso’ sucedió, Kuroo comenzó a sentirse menos como si alguien lo fuera a emboscar, y más como una mierda completa.

No debería haber puesto sus manos sobre Tsukishima mientras todavía estaba en la escuela preparatoria. Incluso si fue increíblemente caliente y divertido mientras sucedió, él debería haber sido el adulto responsable.

Especialmente porque él fue el primero de Tsukishima.

Eso era lo que realmente estaba jodiendo su cabeza. Por la manera en que el rubio actuó, Kuroo nunca consideró la posibilidad de ser su primero, incluso si él era tan joven.

Él realmente, realmente había asaltado una cuna.

Ugh.

A pesar de saber que el encuentro con Tsukishima sería extremadamente incómodo, se encontró ansioso por ello. Quería aclarar las cosas, hacer lo correcto. No podía regresar en el tiempo, pero podía compensarlo, ¿cierto? Tsukishima probablemente se reiría de él por su falta de autocontrol. O tal vez estaría un poco enojado con su brusco cambio al tomar decisiones.

Kuroo realmente no esperaba que Tsukishima ignorara su propia existencia.

Su primera reunión después del incidente no fue planeada. Kuroo vio salir a Tsukishima con un amigo de un McDonalds, bebiendo un batido de fresa. Vaciló, preguntándose si debería acercarse a Tsukishima mientras un amigo estaba con él, pero luego razonó que eso podría suavizar el golpe. Así que Kuroo se acercó.

Tsukishima lo miró, inmediatamente ignoró su saludo y le dijo a su amigo que deberían irse. El amigo de Tsukishima parecía tan confundido como Kuroo se sentía.

Así que tal vez acercarse a él con un amigo no fue el movimiento más inteligente.

Su próximo encuentro fue en la residencia de Tsukishima. Akiteru lo había invitado a pasar el rato, lo cual no era nada nuevo, y la Sra. Tsukishima lo saludó con una sonrisa.

Tsukishima se encerró en su habitación todo el tiempo que Kuroo estuvo allí. Era una diferencia sorprendente de las miradas y los sutiles toques que el rubio le daba cada vez que iba a su casa.

Estaba volviendo loco a Kuroo.

Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron meses (solo fue una semana), Kuroo bajó del tren y vio a Tsukishima saliendo de la estación de trenes. Rápidamente se abrió paso entre la multitud y corrió tras él, agradecido de que el rubio tuviera unos auriculares sobre sus oídos y probablemente no pudiera escuchar su acercamiento.

—Tsukishima—Kuroo dijo en voz alta. El otro hombre se detuvo y dio la vuelta, una mueca estropeó sus labios cuando fijó la mirada en Kuroo. El cuervo no pudo evitar notar que el moretón en su labio inferior se había desvanecido.

Definitivamente notó cuando Tsukishima dio media vuelta y siguió caminando.

—¡Oye!—Exclamó Kuroo, siguiéndolo—¿¡Por qué me estas ignorando!?

—¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?—Tsukishima le respondió.

—¡Porque quiero saber por qué estás enojado!—Kuroo dijo. Tsukishima se detuvo tan rápido que Kuroo casi chocó contra él. El rubio giró en redondo, con los ojos en llamas. Prácticamente se arrancó los auriculares de las orejas.

—¿En _serio_ me estás preguntando eso?—siseó Tsukishima.

—¡Eso creo!—Kuroo exclamó. Luego, respiró profundamente. Eso podría esperar. Mientras Tsukishima lo estuviera escuchando, él podría decir lo que pensaba—. Mira, lo siento por lo que pasó, eso-

—No debería haber sucedido. Ya me lo has dicho—Tsukishima espetó.

—¡¿Por qué estás tan molesto?!—Kuroo suplicó.

—¡Porque eres un imbécil!—Tsukishima exclamó—. Traté tan duro de que te fijaras en mí, y luego dejé que me tomaras, y justo después, ¿me dices que fue un error? Jódete.

—¡FUE un error!—Kuroo argumentó—¡Tienes diecisiete años! ¡Nunca debería haber puesto mis manos sobre ti! Especialmente no ser el primero. Sé que no muchas personas piensan de esta manera más, pero se supone que debe ser especial, y-

—¡FUE especial, hasta que lo arruinaste!—lo interrumpió Tsukishima. El corazón de Kuroo se sacudió por el tono emocional—. ¡Me has gustado por años! ¿Por qué crees que actué de la manera en la que lo hice a tu alrededor? Sabía que no te interesaría un niño, así que traté de ser más como un adulto, lo cual fue patético, ahora que lo pienso, y claramente una pérdida de tiempo.

—... ¡¿cómo se supone que sabría todo eso?!—Kuroo exclamó, frustrado. Intentó procesar la nueva información y lo encontró difícil—. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que te gustaba? Con la forma en que actuaste, pensé que solo estabas... No sé, ¿tratando de ser genial acostándome con un tipo de la universidad?

Porque Kuroo había hecho casi lo mismo mientras estaba en el colegio.

La risa que salió de la garganta de Tsukishima, sin embargo, carecía completamente de sentido del humor.

—¿Parezco ser de ese tipo?—Tsukishima arrastró las palabras.

—Claramente no te conozco lo suficientemente bien—Kuroo suspiró. Se detuvieron, todavía mirándose el uno al otro. Kuroo no podía creer que este gran malentendido pudiera haber sucedido entre ellos.

—... Intenté decírtelo. Que me gustas—Tsukishima dijo en voz baja, evitando su mirada—. Pero te fuiste.

Kuroo sintió que su pecho apretaba.

—Entré en pánico. No quería que Akiteru lo supiera, porque probablemente me mataría por ponerle las manos encima a un estudiante de preparatoria, más aún, a su hermanito—Kuroo dijo rígidamente. Los ojos de Tsukishima se encontraron con los de él otra vez.

—... sigues diciendo eso. ¿Mi edad es el único factor aquí?—Tsukishima preguntó. Kuroo pateó un guijarro que estaba en la acera.

—... Quiero decir, a los ojos de la ley, es un factor bastante importante aquí—Kuroo murmuró—. He pasado los últimos días pensando que la policía iba a salir de una esquina y esposarme.

Tsukishima se rió entre dientes. Era una risa baja que apenas duró dos segundos, pero era algo. Kuroo respiró profundamente.

—... No me arrepiento—Kuroo habló en voz baja—. Lamento la manera en que se manejó, el momento y las cosas que no se dijeron, pero no... me arrepiento.

Tsukishima lo miró fijamente. Justo cuando la mirada empezaba a ser inquietante, el rubio abrió la boca.

—Cuando me gradúe, ¿puedo darte una confesión adecuada?—Tsukishima preguntó. Kuroo se quedó boquiabierto, y las mejillas del rubio se llenaron de color, pero sus ojos resueltamente se negaron a apartar la mirada.

—... si aún te sientes de la misma forma por mi—Kuroo respondió débilmente.

—... está bien—Tsukishima asintió con el menor movimiento de cabeza. Kuroo sintió que algo del peso sobre sus hombros se elevaba, permitiéndole respirar más fácilmente. Tsukishima ya no iba a ignorarlo más. Todo esto funcionaría. Tsukishima cambió su peso de un pie al otro antes de volver a hablar—. Y cuando lo haga, vas a tener que decirle a Akiteru que llevarás a su hermano menor a una cita.

Kuroo chilló.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes son propiedad de Furudate, y la historia le pertenece a realmSpinner, yo solo la traduje y publiqué con su permiso.


End file.
